Fume-shroom
' ' Fume-shroom is a mushroom plant in Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2. It is obtained in the Night stage of Plants vs. Zombies, and is the third plant obtained in the Dark Ages in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It shoots piercing fumes four tiles in front of it which pass through zombies and tombstones. Alamanac Entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Fume-shrooms shoot fumes that can pass through screen doors. Damage: normal, penetrates screen doors Range: all zombies in the fume cloud Sleeps during the day "I was in a dead-end job producing yeast spores for a bakery," says Fume-shroom. "Then Puff-shroom, bless 'im, told me about this great opportunity blasting zombies. Now I really feel like I'm making a difference." Cost: 75 Recharge: Fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Sun cost: 125 DAMAGE: Normal AREA: 1x4 RECHARGE: Fast Fume-shrooms shoot fumes that damage all zombies in an area "I think of myself as a pretty confident shroom and an all-around fungi," says Fume-shroom. "But sometimes, when I'm eating Plant Food, I hear them chuckling. I hear them calling me 'Balloon-shroom'. I don't think they know how much that hurts." Upgrades Gloom-shroom Fume-shroom can have a Gloom-shroom planted on it to turn itself into a Gloom-shroom, which shoots fumes in a 3x3 area and shoots fumes four times at once. Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Fume-shroom will shoot a large burst of fumes in its lane, which deals 75 damage to zombies in front of it for 3 seconds, while also blowing zombies in front of it back. Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Fume-shroom stands out as one of the few plants in the game with an area-of-effect attack. At first look, this means that Fume-shroom will be an excellent counter against Screen Door Zombies or Ladder Zombies, who can otherwise block straight shooting projectiles with their shield of choice, as well as Dancing Zombie, who will attempt to summon Backup Dancers for cover. However, Fume-shroom's true value lies in its ability to target an infinite amount of enemies with each attack - a single Fume-shroom means that no basic Zombie or Imp can get past the defense line, and two Fume-shrooms can permanently defend the player from Conehead Zombies. Due to the limited range, Fume-shroom should be placed on the front line in order to make full use of its attack, ideally from the fifth column onwards. Pumpkin can be used to protect Fume-shroom while not limiting its range like other defensive plants. Fume-shroom is particularly useful in Survival: Endless, as its power is not affected by the ever-increasing amount of incoming enemies. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Fume-shroom fills in the middle ground between Snapdragon and Laser Bean: Its effective range, while greater than Snapdragon's, is not infinite like Laser Beans. A Fume-shroom deals more damage per second than a Laser Bean and as much damage as a Snapdragon, but does not enjoy Snapdragon's attack stacking capability and therefore will do less damage per second when planted in a column. Regardless, all three plants are excellent at crowd controlling, and they will prove to be useful in both normal levels and Endless Zones due to the constantly escalating amount of zombies compared to that of the first game. Like in the first game, Fume-shroom is effective against zombies that attempt to shield themselves from normal projectiles, such as Barrel Roller Zombie, Shield Zombie and Excavator Zombie. It is also useful in cleaning up tombstones, as it can hit up to five tombstones at once while still being able to damage zombies. Fume-shrooms are a great choice against Zombie Chickens in Wild West and Ice Weasels in Frostbite Caves. While it is slightly worse than Lightning Reed in combating Zombie Chickens because of the lower attack speed, Fume-shroom does a much better job against Ice Weasels as it can kill them in one hit while Lightning Reed will require anywhere from four to eight hits to achieve the same result. Fume-shroom is especially effective in its home world, the Dark Ages, because it is cheap, and its attack can't be blocked by any of the zombies there (Jester Zombie blocks all projectiles, while Imp Dragon is immune to fire, making plants like Jack O' Lantern and Snapdragon less effective). Trivia Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *It is the only non-lobbed-shot plant that is capable of attacking zombies even if they are on the roof's slope. *Unlike other mushrooms, only the mushroom cap of the Fume-shroom moves. *In the iPad version, the range of it becomes five squares instead of four. *In Versus Mode, when it is near the red line and attacks multiple Zombie Gravestones, the gravestone closest to the Fume-shroom is damaged, while the gravestones behind it do not get damaged at all. *Counting all versions of the original Plants vs. Zombies and all spin-offs that were based on it, it has the most upgrades out of any plant. With a total of 2 upgrades, it can upgrade to both Gloom-shroom and Icy Fume-Shroom in the Chinese-exclusive Plants vs. Zombies Social Edition. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Its cap is slightly transparent, most noticeable when Fume-shroom is given Plant Food. *Its attack was glitched in the 3.4.4 update, being able to deal splash damage on adjacent lanes like Snapdragon, and could reach 5.5 tiles in front of it instead of five. This was fixed in the 3.5.1 update. *It is nicknamed as "Balloon-shroom" in Almanac, which may refer to its Plant Food upgrade. *Although one of its costumes references Nightcap from Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, Nightcap cannot use Fume-shroom under normal circumstances. *It is the only Dark Ages plant with more than one costume. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Night plants Category:Dark Ages plants Category:Mushrooms